


Do you want a hug?

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff ensues, M/M, elevator gets stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany is terrified of elevators. They were easily his biggest fear. But in dire circumstance he decides to use the elevator, just this once, and it might just be the best decision he's ever made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want a hug?

Dany ran for the elevator and caught it just in time. This was a really bad kind of situation. Dany silently cursed himself for not choosing to run up the stairs. He was terrified of elevators but he was already running late for a really important meeting with his boss 10 floors up about an intern and figured that this would be the quickest way to get there. 

There was nobody else in the lift with him apart from one guy with dark curly hair and earphones in. He was wearing black jeans and a sweater with glasses that made him look adorable and Dany wondered what he was doing in the building dressed like that. The company had a very strict dress code of formal like suits. Dany couldn't imagine showing up to work dressed like that and managing to escape with his job still secure. Although the stranger had earphones in Dany could still hear every word to the song playing because the volume was so loud. It was a heavy metal band and not something that Dany enjoyed too much so he tried to block it out. 

The elevator jolted suddenly. Dany clutched to the rail on the side and closed his eyes. They certainly weren't on the 10th floor yet so he prayed that the elevator had reached the strangers floor and hadn't gotten stuck or anything. He opened his eyes and the stranger was pressing buttons on the control panel and had a very confused look on his face. He had taken out his earphones and tried to call someone on his phone, sighing when he saw that he had no signal. 

"What happened?" Dany asked, still holding tight to the rail and trying not to panic. The one time he uses the elevator and it gets stuck. Just his luck. 

"I don't know. It's stopped moving. We're stuck mate" The stranger sighed again and Dany didn't have much time to dream about the Australian accent carried by the other man when he turned to him and asked if he was okay. 

Dany didn't know how to respond. He could feel a panic attack coming on and he didn't want to have it in front of the cute guy with him in the elevator. 

"I hate elevators. I hate being in small spaces and I hate the way they move, or don't move in this case. I hate the image I have in my head when I'm in one, of the string snapping and falling hundreds of feet to my death, like what happens in cartoons" Dany explained. He was beginning to shake. The guy smiled at his little joke and introduced himself as Dan before beginning to reassure him that they'll be out soon. 

"In the meantime, do you want a hug?" Dany usually wouldn't hug a complete stranger and he wasn't sure what came over him when he flung his arms around Dan's neck. Dan placed his arms around Dany's waist and pulled him closer, with one hand beginning to rub his back and calm him down. Dany couldn't even begin to understand why Dan, who he'd known for a matter of minutes, had the effect on him that he had. They released each other from the hug and Dan asked again if he was okay. Dany said yes and they smiled at each other. 

Dany sat down against the wall and Dan sat himself beside him. They ended up talking about anything and everything, feeling like they had been friends for years not just an hour. With Dan, Dany didn't feel scared like he had been earlier when stepping into the elevator. He felt safe. 

The elevator made a noise that made Dany jump. He clung to Dan's hand. Dan felt butterflies in his stomach when Dany's skin made contact with his own. Dan knew that there was no point in getting too invested. Dany was probably straight anyway. Even if he wasn't straight, he was so good looking he probably had guys falling at his feet. Dan didn't stand a chance. Dany blushed and pulled his hand away, awakening Dan from his daydream. 

"You can keep holding my hand if you want cutie" Dan smiled but immediately regretted calling Dany cutie. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable because of him. Dany smiled and held Dan's hand again. He decided he was falling for Dan, hard. 

They talked more and more and Dany found himself not really caring about that meeting with his boss. He didn't care how late he was or that he was probably going to get fired for missing it and not having the decency to tell the office he wasn't going to make it. They might understand when Dany told them that he was stuck in the elevator but he knew they wouldn't believe he was in the elevator and think he was making excuses.   
Eventually the conversation turned to girlfriends they've had and relationships they'd been in.

"To be honest, I've never had a girlfriend" Dany admitted, he looked away from Dan not wanting to see his reaction but he wasn't quite sure why he didn't want to see it. 

"You're so good looking, I thought you'd have girls falling over themselves to get to you mate." Dany was blushing hard and he could feel his cheeks turning increasingly Crimson each passing second. 

"Yeah well some girls have tried to get with me, definitely not as many as you're figuring it out to be, but a couple" 

"What was wrong with them?"

"Nothing. They were nice and all very pretty but I don't really bat for that team if you know what I mean" Did he really just tell Dan that he was gay? That was something that he'd never said before, to anybody, not even his family. He didn't even want to think about telling his family. They wouldn't understand at all. They might stop talking to him, disown him. The prospect of such an occurrence was petrifying and Dany quickly started to think about something else. Something else like the incredibly attractive Australian sitting beside him. Something else like how soft and delicate his lips looked. 

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm the same. Kind of. I pretend to have a girlfriend for my family. I'm pretty sure they know that we aren't actually dating and that I'm gay but I don't want to confirm it to them. Not yet. I want to wait until I meet a nice guy that I can take home to them and then I can tell them about eveything." 

"And what, in your opinion, is a nice guy?"   
Dany couldn't help but begin to flirt with Dan. He wanted him but it wasn't just lust he was feeling. He wanted Dan to move in with him, come to parties with him, meet his friends, meet his dog. He wanted a life with Dan but maybe he was getting carried away. He looked at Dan who was contemplating a response to his question and Dany thought to himself how adorable Dan looked when he was just being himself, all caught up in his own thoughts. 

"A nice guy would be someone that would care for me and look after me, wouldn't take advantage of me, helped me when I needed it." Dany wondered if Dan had been treated badly considering these were at the top of his list. He didn't want to think about it too much. He didn't want to think about Dan being hurt. 

"A nice guy would have, what I presume is a, decent job where he wears a suit that is just tight enough in all the right places. A nice guy would have his flaws but they're only minor. Things like being scared of elevators and needing me to help calm him down. A nice guy would be one of the best looking, funniest, most kind hearted guys I have ever met. A nice guy would..."

Before Dan could complete his speech, Dany pressed their lips together. At first it was a small peck. They pulled away from each other and smiled. Dan snaked his arm around Dany's waist and filled any space that they previously had between them. 

They were so focused on each other that neither of them noticed that the elevator had started moving again and they were now on the 10th floor with the doors open and they were putting on a show for all the employees and Dany's boss who awkwardly cleared his throat, silently begging for this to stop. They seperated and blushed. Dany stood up and brushed himself down and waited for his boss to give him a lecture and fire him for missing the meeting and missing the opportunity to get to know the intern before they started working for Dany's department. 

"I see you've met the new intern. Gotten to know each other quite well it would seem. Better leave you to it then" His boss had an amused smile on his face and Dany looked at him in shock, then to Dan whose face conveyed a similar look of shock but with a dash of excitement. Dan stood up and wrapped his arms around Dany from behind, kissing his neck and down to his shoulder. 

"Looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other cutie"


End file.
